


stay here (here with me)

by delyra



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Angst, Tal vez aparezcan más personajes pero no estoy segura, creo que entra en hurt/comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delyra/pseuds/delyra
Summary: Juvia sabía que las cosas jamás serían como antes. Seguiría atormentándose con aquel siniestro recuerdo durante un tiempo más –corto o largo, eso no lo sabían. Pero no le importaba mucho, porque también sabía que no estaba sola.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 2





	stay here (here with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 8 de julio de 2016 en fanfiction net. No fue releído antes de publicarse. Cualquier error sigue ahí.

Son exactamente las 4 de la mañana cuando Juvia vuelve a tener otra crisis.

Se repite mil y un veces que todo estará bien, que ya todo ha pasado, pero sus propios gritos opacan sus palabras de consuelo, y sus lágrimas siguen fluyendo con libertad, acabando con cualquier pizca de cordura que pudiese poseer en esos momentos.

Sus labios están sangrando, pero no siente el gusto de la sangre, y los rasguños en su cuello, brazos y pecho, tiñen su piel de un rojo llamativo y seguramente arderán más tarde. Y ni siquiera morderse los labios con tanta rabia y arañarse furiosamente la piel impide que los gritos y sollozos escapen desde el fondo de su garganta, destrozándole las cuerdas vocales.

Están a mediados de verano, pero ella siente frío. Siente miedo, siente rabia y siente _tanto_ odio por sí misma que empieza a cuestionarse por qué aún sigue con vida.

Sus párpados están apretados con tanta fuerza para alejar aquellas grotescas imágenes que revolotean por su mente, torturándola. _No funciona_ , siguen ahí, pavoneándose detrás de sus párpados cerrados; y sus gritos suenan tan elevados y llenos de terror puro (del tipo que te hiela la sangre y te provoca un escalofrío), que no escucha el ruido tras la puerta, ni esta misma ser abierta y las pisadas de alguien al entrar a la habitación y acercarse a su persona. Tampoco escucha los " _estoy aquí_ ", " _Juvia, mírame_ " o " _está bien, estoy contigo_ " que le son dichos. Su mente es un caos, y sólo puede continuar gritando rotos y desgarradores " _¡No!"_ y " _¡Ya para, por favor!"_.

Finalmente, el contrario acabó por abrazarla. No era la mejor opción para él, lo sabía, pues Juvia no dejaría de forcejear y arañar cuanto pudiera, con palpable desesperación, hasta que se tranquilizara lo suficiente para mirarlo, o escucharlo, y pudiera reconocerlo.

" _¡No, no, no…! ¡Dé-déjame, por favor! ¡Suéltame, no me toques! ¡Detente!"_ Sollozó, en un graznido roto.

" _Soy yo, Juvia"_ Pronunció con toda la calma que fue capaz de demostrar, pasando saliva. Ahuyentó el dolor y luchó contra el nudo en su garganta. _"Mírame. Por favor, mírame, Juvia"._

* * *

" _No podré llegar, me surgió algo importante, un cliente quiere verme.  
Vuelve a casa. Será para la otra.  
–Gray"_

Suspiró. Era la tercera vez en el mes –y apenas iban a mediados. Se tragó su decepción, se ajustó la bufanda, y guardó su celular en su bolso.

Tampoco le respondió el mensaje, porque sabía que no tenía mucho sentido. Cuando se ocupaba, evitaba distracciones, y acabaría por leer su mensaje una vez hubiera llegado al departamento. Sonrió con resignación.

Pronto sería primavera, eran ya los últimos días de invierno. Sin embargo, el frío aún era congelante. Frotó sus manos, cubiertas por guantes, para conseguir un poco de calor, y se puso en marcha de vuelta a casa. El departamento no quedaba lejos de donde se encontraba, había llegado caminando, y regresaría de la misma manera.

Estaba pasando frente a un callejón cuando escuchó un lloriqueo. Se asomó, curiosa, encontrándose con el cuerpo de un perro (una hembra, se dio cuenta). Sus dos cachorros lloriqueaban, restregando sus cuerpecitos con el de su madre, intentando hacerla despertar, quizá también buscando algo de calor. Mas no sería posible, su madre yacía sin vida en el suelo.

Sintió las lágrimas acumulársele en los ojos y una pesadez en el pecho. _Pobrecitos_ , pensó con pena. Se acercó a los cachorros a paso lento, buscando no asustarlos.

Quizá podría hablar con Gray y adoptar a uno de los cachorros, y podría buscar a alguien que…

La idea no llegó a concluirse en su cabeza cuando sintió como la sujetaban con fuerza y colocaban un pañuelo con un aroma extraño en su rostro, cubriendo su boca y nariz.

Forcejeó y soltó golpes a ciegas, y supo que algún daño causó cuando su agresor soltó un gruñido, una maldición y un furioso _"maldita hija de perra"_ pronunciado entre dientes. Fue lo último que consiguió escuchar antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

" _Ju-juvia lo la-menta mucho… Gray-sama"_ dijo la mujer, en un murmullo ronco, con voz rota. Apenas podía pronunciar palabra, su voz quedó hecha un desastre luego de que consiguió algo de tranquilidad.

Eran las seis de la mañana. Juvia se había tranquilizado hace ya una media hora, y estaba sentada en la cama, con Gray a su lado.

" _Está bien. Me lo merezco"_ Forzó una sonrisa.

_Sí. Me lo merezco. Me merezco esto y más._

" _No… ¡no diga eso!"_ habló, exaltada _"No fue culpa suya… toda la culpa es de Juvia"_ lo susurró tan bajito que el pelinegro apenas consiguió escucharlo. _"Por favor, ya no se preocupe por eso"._

Miró los arañazos en los brazos y cuello de Gray, incluso uno que otro en el rostro. Sintiendo culpa, se abrazó las rodillas al pecho, con fuerza.

" _Juvia, ya hablamos de eso"_ intentó que su voz no sonara severa, pero no lo consiguió del todo. Carraspeó. _"No fue culpa tuya. Fue toda de ese infeliz que…"_ se calló. Juvia sentía las lágrimas volverse a acumular en sus ojos azules.

Carraspeó nuevamente. _"Iré por el desayuno. Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo"_ se puso de pie, dejando la comodidad de su cama.

Juvia lo miró, alarmada, con los ojos abiertos ampliamente y una mirada suplicante. No lo dijo expresamente, pero no quería que se fuera, no quería estar sola.

Gray distinguió terror, en lo profundo de su mirada. Apretó los dientes, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, gritar, pedirle perdón un millón –no, un billón de veces más. Inhaló profundamente, volviendo a sentarse. Se colocó junto a ella en el colchón, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo.

_Su cuerpo era tan delgado. Él la sintió tan pequeña, tan delicada._

La peliazul suspiró en agradecimiento, recargándose contra él, aunque sin soltar el abrazo de sus piernas. Podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo ajeno, y se intensificó su culpa.

_Lo siento, lo siento. Siento que tenga que verme así, Gray sama. Siento hacerlo sentir culpable, no se sienta mal, no se disculpe. Toda la culpa es de Juvia…_

Gray pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque relajó su cuerpo. Estrechó el abrazo (cuidando, por supuesto, de no lastimarla. Los rasguños y moretones adornaban de una manera grotesca la pálida piel de la muchacha, y era consciente de que debían dolerle mucho), y besó su cabeza. Besó su frente, besó sus mejillas, besó sus labios. Juvia cerró los ojos, correspondiendo con calma, dejándose hacer. Sintió lo que sentía él, y lloró. No pudo evitarlo, los últimos seis meses había llorado tanto que se preguntaba cómo podía seguir derramando lágrimas.

Deshizo el agarre en sus piernas, abrazándose a la nuca de su amado.

Juvia supo que Gray lloró con ella, aunque no lo vio. Sintió sus lágrimas al besarse, un beso salado. No pudo decir con exactitud si el sabor salado pertenecía a las lágrimas de quien, porque acabaron por mezclarse. No le cedió mayor importancia, tampoco.

Se amaron entre lágrimas, entre tristeza y culpa. Se amaron con impotencia, ahuyentaron aquellos terribles recuerdos, lucharon con ellos.

Juvia sólo consiguió dormir cuando terminó agotada, entre los brazos de Gray. El muchacho (que solía mantener una temperatura más fría de lo normal en un ser humano), le brindaba una sensación curiosamente cálida. Sólo pudo olvidar el terror asaltando cada fibra de su ser cuando su amado la acunó entre sus brazos, asegurándole con palabras mudas que estaba con ella, que no la dejaría sola.

* * *

Juvia gritó mucho, gritó de dolor, gritó de terror, gritó súplicas. Rogó por clemencia al monstruo que abusaba de ella y de su cuerpo, intentó librarse de sus ataduras en manos y pies, intento evitar ser desgarrada de la forma en que lo fue… pero todo fue en vano.

Aquella bestia disfrazada de humano se reía en su cara, se carcajeaba con sadismo, le susurraba obscenidades al oído y le gritaba palabras sucias mientras la corrompía _(mientras la rompía)_.

Pudieron haber sido minutos, horas, incluso días; pero ella lo sintió como una eternidad.

El malnacido había desgarrado su ropa, tirándola como fuera por el piso helado de aquél sitio lúgubre y frío. Entre la bruma del terror y el constante martilleo de su cabeza, creyó distinguir que se encontraba en un viejo almacén en desuso. Escuchaba el eco de sus súplicas y de las sádicas carcajadas contrarias.

Abusó de ella cuantas veces pudo, y ella se encontró pidiéndole a algún ser en el cielo perder la consciencia, por lo menos, para así no tener que soportar más aquella tortura. Deseó morir. Deseó que aquel imbécil muriera, también. Deseó y rogó tanto, pero nada se le concedió.

Sólo se detuvo cuando ya no tenía fuerzas para más. Le escupió en la cara, sonriente, una mueca espeluznante que Juvia odió con todo su ser.

Le lanzó un beso, diciéndole con burla un _"gracias, preciosa, la pasé de maravilla"._ Y entonces, por fin, se fue, dejándola sola en el helado suelo de un lugar abandonado.

Apenas podía moverse, ya ni siquiera podía llorar. La negrura la consumió, _por fin_ , agotada y asqueada.

De sí misma, del infeliz que abusó de ella.

Recuperó la consciencia escuchando gritos, órdenes, voces hablando entre ellas, y alguna que otra exclamación de asombro –más tarde, de pena y coraje. No abrió los ojos, pero sintió a alguien cubrir su cuerpo, y posteriormente, alzarla en brazos. Aterrada, intentó librarse, retorciéndose débilmente y jadeando de miedo. Escuchó una voz serena decirle palabras tranquilizadoras quedamente. La calidez que sintió la hizo relajarse, dándose cuenta que se estaba congelando.

Se desmayó de nuevo, casi de inmediato.

Los días posteriores fueron un borrón, repleto de pesadillas, gritos de terror y sedantes. Gray no se alejó de ella en todo ese tiempo, e incluso se enteró (aunque más tarde) de que había pedido unas vacaciones en el trabajo.

Recuperaba la consciencia a ratos, y cuando no estaba gritando y retorciéndose, estaba Gray pidiéndole perdón y repitiendo incansablemente que era toda su culpa. Tenía marcados círculos negros bajo los ojos, y la mayor parte del tiempo sus ojos se hallaban enrojecidos. Lloró, también, y aunque Juvia quiso decirle algo en más de una ocasión _(No es su culpa, no llore, todo está bien)_ , tenía la garganta tan destrozada y la mente algo dispersa, y no conseguía decir nada. Así que sólo lloraba con él, en silencio, y le devolvía débilmente el apretón en su mano.

Además, los dos sabían que _nada_ estaba bien.

* * *

Los primeros dos meses luego de que le dieran de alta, Juvia pasó por muchos episodios.

Estaba en medicación, y su doctor sugirió psicoterapia. Lo intentaron, pero no tuvo efecto. Ella no pronunciaba palabra, no respondía a las preguntas y se mostraba indiferente; silenciosa e inmóvil, y estando tan pálida, parecía un fantasma. Dejaron de intentarlo debido al obvio fracaso.

Gray contrató una enfermera que la cuidara durante sus horas de trabajo, y hubo ocasiones en las que interrumpía sus horas de trabajo para llegar a casa lo más rápido posible cuando los episodios de su pareja. Su jefe se mostraba comprensivo, conocía a la mujer y era conocedor de su situación, así que lo dejaba pasar.

Juvia había dejado su trabajo, además. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba sentada en la cama, o en alguna silla, con la mirada perdida. En algunas ocasiones, sin razón aparente, comenzaba derramando lágrimas, jadeando bajito, para acabar en alaridos y sollozos. No salía, se alteraba y sorprendía con una facilidad impresionante, y apenas probaba bocado. No podía dormir siquiera, y cuando lo hacía, despertaba entre quejidos y gritos debido a las pesadillas.

Gray se esforzó por estar con ella lo más que le era posible, consiguiendo lentamente que recuperara su sonrisa, y un tenue brillo volviera a asomarse en su mirada. No era la de antes, no era aquella muchachita alegre y resplandeciente, pero era un avance.

La amaba, incluso si no lo dijera a menudo. Pensar que a causa _suya_ , de haberla dejado sola aquel día, de haber cancelado su cita había sucedido lo que sucedió, desataba una inmensa furia contra sí mismo.

Ni siquiera tener el conocimiento de que aquél hijo de puta pasaría el resto de su vida detrás de las rejas conseguía calmar su ira.

* * *

Juvia despertó cuando ya era bien avanzada la tarde, y la luz naranjada se colaba por la ventana de su habitación. Vio el reloj en la mesita de noche. 5 pm.

Estaba tranquila, y no se alarmó al no encontrar al pelinegro a su lado en la cama. Se levantó cuidadosamente, su cuerpo estaba resentido por su episodio previo, se colocó la ropa interior y se vistió una camisa cualquiera perteneciente a su pareja.

Lo encontró en la sala, sentado en el sofá, viendo el televisor apagado. Juvia lo miró, extrañada.

" _¿Gray-sama?"_

" _Juvia"_ contestó, como saliendo de un trance. Volteó ligeramente la cabeza, enfocándola. _"Ordené comida china, ¿tienes hambre?"._

Asintió, tomando asiento a su lado. Él permanecía absorto, viendo a nada en realidad.

" _Gracias, Gray-sama"_ sonrió. Él la miró en confusión, con una ceja ligeramente arqueada, así que ella continúo: _"Por estar con Juvia. Por sacarla adelante. Por amarla"._

Esa tarde, apenas probaron su alimento. La comida acabó guardada en la nevera, casi intacta, y ellos dos pasaron el resto del día lado a lado en el sofá.

Sin hablarse. Sólo sintiendo la compañía del otro.

Juvia sabía, tanto como Gray, que las cosas jamás serían como antes. Ella seguiría atormentándose con aquel siniestro recuerdo durante un tiempo más –corto o largo, eso no lo sabían.

Pero a Juvia no le importaba mucho, porque también sabía que no estaba sola. Confiaba en su pareja, confiaba en al amor que se tenían, y como dicen, _el tiempo todo lo sana._

**Author's Note:**

> Antes le había dicho a mi beta que este pairing era mi angst source y sí, wn, maté en un fanfic a Juvia y en este... bueno.  
> La verdad no sé qué tenía en la cabeza cuando escribí esto más que la necesidad de sufrimiento y dolor, seguramente, tampoco recuerdo mucho de lo que escribí más que la línea general. El final no es ni realista ni bueno, ok, tenía 16 cuando lo escribí. La culpa es de mi yo de dieciséis.


End file.
